Orphan
by moonlightfall
Summary: Emma is a 15 year old foster child. She is gay and got abandoned for it more often than she could count. That changes when she gets adopted by Mayor Regina Mills and her in coma laying fiancé Daniel. Together Regina and Emma overcome their pasts. Together they look for Regina's and Daniel's long lost son Henry. Will they find him? And will Emma allow herself to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**It's nothing ****adventurous. Just a lot fluff and family feelings:)**

Emma and her social worker sat in the car and drove to Emma's new foster parents. Emma didn't knew anything about her new home. She just knew that she probably be gone from it soon enough. "If you ruin this last chance than I don't know, Emma.",Emma's social worker said. Emma looked out the window and studied her surroundings. They had been driving for hours now and still hadn't arrived. Emma ignored him. He never had been really friendly to her.

They stopped in front of a huge building. "Your foster mom is somewhere in there. I have to drive back now otherwise Lily probably won't get adopted.",he said to make her feel guilty. She sighed and grabbed her bag and box before she left the car and walked to the building. She entered it and looked around slightly scared. She scolded herself. She was 15. Not long and she was an adult.

Emma looked around and thought about leaving again when suddenly a woman was standing in front of her with files in her arms. Emma looked at her wide-eyed. "Hello, little one. Who are you?",the woman asked her with a smile. "E-emma S… S-swan.",Emma stuttered and the woman's smile brightened. "Hello, Emma. I was wondering when you would come. But I thought it would be later and to my house.",the woman answered. "You… you are my… my foster mom?",Emma asked and the woman nodded.

"My name is Regina Mills. I'm the mayor of this town. So, uhm… would you like something to eat?",Regina asked and Emma shrugged shyly. This woman surely just wanted her so she would be reelected or something. Regina led Emma to a black Benz and opened the trunk. "Put your things in it. And than we can go.",Regina said and put her own things in the trunk. Emma hesitantly put them next to hers. Regina smiled down at her and softly laid a hand on Emma's shoulder and led her away from the car.

"Where are we going?",Emma asked worriedly and looked up to Regina. "To the diner. They make the best food. I bet you will like Granny. She has a granddaughter in your age. You will surely like her.",Regina said and she smiled down at her. "You don't know how happy I am that you are finally here." "Why?",Emma asked and Regina looked a bit saddened. "Because… I'm unable to have children of my own and when I heard from your past… I just knew that I wanted you because you shouldn't endure what I had to…",Regina whispered sadly and Emma looked surprised. "

"You were a foster kid?" "No… But I hadn't had the best parents…",Regina answered."Oh... I'm sorry..",Emma said and Regina smiled down at her. "It's alright. Hey look. We're here.",Regina said and opened the door to the diner. It was empty except a brunette girl with red strands in her hair. She was the same age as Emma was. "Hello, Regina. How is my favorite aunt?",the girl said and hugged Regina.

"I'm great, Ruby. This is Emma. My foster daughter.",Regina introduced Emma to Ruby. "Hey. I'm Ruby. You are probably in my class, I could present you to my friends. I'm sure you will like them.",Ruby said and Emma looked at her nervous. Regina saw that and pulled Emma closer to herself. "Ruby, why don't you tell Granny that we want to eat.",Regina said and Emma looked gratefully at her.

Ruby disappeared and they sat down. "I'm sure you'll like her friends. She is a good girl with good friends.",Regina said and Emma nodded. She doubted that she would stay here for long. She looked down on the table and Regina sighed. Emma's head snapped up and looked at her afraid. "So, Emma... Tell me something about you.",Regina started and smiled softly at her. "Well... There isn't much to tell...",Emma said and fidget with her hands. "Okay... I can start too.",Regina mumbled. She was a bit sad that Emma was so distant to her. "Well, I have a little apple fetish, I like everything neat. I'm allergic against many kinds of nuts, I love horses... uhm... I like the color black... my favorite dish is lasagna. I can get bitchy when someone is annoying me.",Regina said and Emma nodded slowly.

"I... uhm... I don't really like anything...",Emma said and looked down once again. "I think we'll find something what you like.",Regina said with a smile and Emma shrugged. "You can ask me whatever you want, don't worry." "Ehm... how... how old are you?",Emma didn't knew a better question but she also didn't wanted to disappoint Regina. "I'm 27.",Regina answered with a smile. "And you already wanted a 15 year old girl?",Emma asked shocked. Regina looked amused and nodded. "Like I said, Emma... I heard of you. Of how many parents already gave you away once again and they never really cared for you... I know how it feels and well...",Regina said and Emma nodded.

"Thank you... I guess.",Emma answered and Regina chuckled. "So, what would you like to eat, my dear?",Regina asked and handed her the menu. Emma looked through it and saw the pancakes but bit her lip. She couldn't ask that of her. Regina saw the reaction and saw which page Emma was looking at. Ruby came back to them with a block and a pen. "So, what do you want to eat?",she asked them. "Could you bring us pancakes and every available dressing for them?",Regina asked Ruby who nodded. "And what to drink?" "I think you can fix us something, don't you?",Regina answered with a smirk and Ruby smiled. "Sure thing, auntie.",Ruby answered and walked back.

"So... are you really her aunt?",Emma asked and Regina shook her head. "No. Ruby is the granddaughter of my godmother. ",Regina explained. "Or she was until my mother tried to kill her multiple times..." She saw fear written all over Emma's face and quickly covered her hand. "She is in prison for that. She won't be back until your grandchildren will be walking around here." Emma looked kind of relieved and looked at Regina's hand covering her own. She found the gesture weird but somehow calming. Regina squeezed softly her hand before she let go of it again, not wanting to overstep her boundaries. Ruby and Granny came over with the food and than sat down too.

Emma looked kind of surprised at them until she saw the confused looks of the others. "What's up, Emma?",Ruby asked her and she gulped. "I.. this.. uhm.." "We always eat together. We are a family.",Regina told her and Emma slowly nodded. "And Regina will soon be my adoptive daughter. So, Nice to meet another grandchild.",Granny said with a soft smile to Emma who smiled back at her slightly. With Granny smiling didn't really seemed difficult or forced for her. "Why now?",Emma asked surprised. "My mother fought a long time against it. She sees me as her property.",Regina answered and gave Emma a pancake.

They ate together and slowly Emma warmed up to the group. She smiled more freely at the three of them. Afterwards Emma and Regina returned home but with the promise that Ruby and Emma could meet the next day. "So. How do you think of Ruby?",Regina asked and Emma shrugged. "She is nice.",Emma said and looked down at her hands. "What's up?" "I...I'm just scared that she won't have the patience to wait for me...",Emma answered and Regina wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders. "She will. I know her all my life and she maybe seems like she has no patience but actually she is full of it. Especially if she likes someone and she likes you. Don't worry.",Regina said and they entered the house.

"Wow...",Emma said and looked around. "That's your house?" "Yes, my dear. Being mayor has it's perks.",Regina answered and they walked upstairs. She showed Emma her room. "That's yours. I didn't furnished it completely yet because I don't know what you like. So how about we go shopping the day after tomorrow?",Regina asked and Emma looked at her surprised. "Really?",Emma asked and Regina nodded. "The moment I signed the papers of you being my foster daughter I promised to you that I would do everything I can to make you happy. So, I will do everything to make you happy.",Regina said and Emma hugged her suddenly.

It caught Regina off guard but she hugged Emma back. "Thank you...",Emma mumbled ashamed. "You're welcome.",Regina answered and smiled happily. "Unpack, my dear and than come downstairs. I'll show you the house and maybe we can watch some movies afterwards.",Regina said and stroked Emma's hair. "Okay." Regina left Emma and walked downstairs to finish some reports when Emma called her. She got up and walked back to Emma. She showed her every room in the house and than led her back to the living room where they watched some movies. Around 8pm Emma started wondering. Where was her foster dad? She couldn't wait anymore.

"Where is your husband?",Emma asked and Regina stiffened. "I...I have none.",Regina answered and had tears in her eyes. Emma was confused. "Why?",Emma asked quietly. Regina fought with herself but in the end just got up and quickly left the room. Emma watched her and than got up and walked into her room. She quickly packed once again and left the house. It had started to rain and Emma was soaked after some seconds. She walked to the town line. She heard a car pulling up next to her and looked at it. She was surprised to see Regina. "Hop in.",Regina ordered and Emma nodded weakly. They drove in silence.

"If you want me to leave just say it...",Emma said saddened and Regina shook her head. "I'm sorry... I have a fiancé who is in coma... It's just hard to talk about...",Regina told Emma. "You caught me a bit off guard and... It's just hard for me..." Emma nodded. "I'm sorry.",Emma answered and Regina took her hand and squeezed it softly. "This probably will happen a few more times... I have a lot... Packages to carry around with me.",Regina said and Emma nodded.

When they arrived back home Regina made hot cocoa with cinammon for them. Emma quickly showered before she joined Regina in the study in front of the fireplace where they snuggled closer together with a blanket draped over them. "Never run away again, okay Emma? You scared the shit out of me.",Regina said and Emma nodded. "I won't send you back. Whatever you will do. I'll keep you.",Regina smiled at Emma lovingly.

Emma leaned against Regina and sighed. "I'm sorry... I was just scared... The other parents... They sent me back when I annoyed them..." "But I'm not like the others, Emma. Don't worry.",Regina said and kissed her head. They sat there for hours. Emma fell asleep on Regina who carried the underweight teenager in her new room and lovingly tucked her in. She sighed.

"You don't know how lonely I was since Daniel's accident, Emma. I'll do everything in my power to make you happy.",she said and kissed Emma's forehead before she smoothed out the blanket and left the room quietly.

**TBC or is it crap?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Well, finding a beta is difficult. At least in my opinion. I'm writing EVERY day and not only one story. I think per day I write 3 to 4 stories. 2 I mostly delete. The others I mostly directly post or withhold it until I have finished it. I'm impatient when I'm bored (I know... bad trait...) and waiting is something I HATE... Maybe I find a beta who fits to me^^ **

The next morning Emma woke up startled. She sat up and looked around. She was in her new room. She stood up and walked downstairs. Maybe she would find Regina and they could eat. She reached the kitchen and just saw Regina's hand peaking around the corner. Quickly she ran to her and shook her shocked. Regina blinked a few times and sat up. "Emma, what's up?",she asked and yawned behind her hand. "I thought something happened to you!",Emma said and Regina smiled.

"I just fell asleep on the ground. The kitchen makes me feel safe.",Regina explained and pointed on a picture next to them. Emma picked it up and looked at it. It was Regina with an handsome brunette guy under a mistletoe in the diner. "That was 10 years ago. He's my fiancé.",she told Emma. In the picture Regina and her fiancé were kissing lovingly. Regina had a small bump. "You were pregnant.",Emma said and Regina nodded saddened. "Mother took him from me the minute he was born... I think she killed him but she told the court that she just gave him away without name or any other sign to find him again... Unfortunately I had complications during birth and now I can't get pregnant again.",she sighed.

"Maybe he _is_ still alive and looking for you.",Emma said. "It's impossible to find him... I don't know how my mother would have named him if he would be still alive.",Regina answered and hugged her knees close to her chest. Emma crawled over to her and hugged Regina who stared into nothing. They sat there for a while until Regina caught herself finally. "Thank you,Emma. I can't believe that all these people abandoned you. You are perfect.",Regina said and kissed Emma's forehead.

"Thank you.",Emma answered. They got up and Regina started to fix them something to eat. "So, when will you meet with Ruby exactly?",Regina asked and looked over her shoulder to Emma. "I think it was 11am.",Emma answered and Regina looked to the clock. "Well, you still have an hour. Want to look through the internet for new furniture?",Regina asked her and Emma smiled at her. "That would be great.",Emma said and Regina smiled. "Would you watch out for the pancakes? I need to get something.",Regina said and Emma looked shocked. She quickly walked over and tried to do the same things Regina had done but the pancake ended up burnt.

Regina came back in the room and saw how Emma looked disappointed on the pancake before she walked towards her and laid an arm around her. "Should I teach you?",Regina asked Emma who looked up to her with sad eyes. Emma nodded and Regina taught her how to make pancakes. After a few tries Emma finally understood and made her first own pancake. They laughed happily. Emma never felt safer and happier than in that moment. She watched Regina. The older woman looked so young and free. They didn't really saw how the time went by until the doorbell rang. They both looked on the clock and Emma gasped. "Fuck! I have to change...",Emma said and bolted upstairs while Regina walked to the door.

She opened it and smiled at Ruby who waited on the porch. "Hello, Rubes. Emma will be there in no time. We were a bit engrossed in cooking and eating that we didn't see that it's already 11.",Regina said and Ruby hugged her. "S'alright, Gina.",Ruby mumbled and Regina chuckled. "I wondered why you wanted to meet her this early when you always sleep until 12.",Regina said and let her in the house. Emma rushed downstairs with a jeans and a top. "Take your jacket with you. It could get cold.",Regina said and held the red leather jacket to Emma. "Thanks, Regina.",Emma said and took it before she looked to Ruby with a nervous smile. "Great. We'll be back something around 5pm.",Ruby said and Regina nodded. She pulled out her purse and took some bills which she handed Emma.

"See it as pocket money.",Regina said and Emma looked amazed. "It's not much but on Monday I'll get the next paycheck and I have more money with me so I can raise it a bit more." "20 Dollars are more than enough, Regina.",Emma said and looked at the money in her hand. "Nonsense. I have the money and I don't know how to spend it. And I think you definitely know how to spend money.",Regina said and Emma hugged her gratefully. "Thank you.",Emma mumbled and Regina smiled. She hugged Emma back. "Okay, and now have fun.",Regina ushered Emma out of the house.

"And?",Ruby asked her while they walked towards the park. "Mhm?",Emma hummed. "What do you think about Gina?",Ruby asked and looked at her curiously. "She is the best foster mom I've ever had... and I just know her a day... it's a bit sad, isn't it?",Emma answered and Ruby nodded. "You are important to her, Emma. Don't hurt her... it may sounds unfriendly and threatening but she has lost almost everything two years ago... since Daniel is in coma she hadn't dated nor did she hung out with friends. I think she also doesn't speak with anyone than my family and some business partner. I just mean... she likes you a lot already... she is not the easiest person but when you get behind all her layers she is the loveliest person on the world..."

Emma nodded. "I know... yesterday... she searched for me after I ran..." "Why the hell did you run?",Ruby asked shocked. Emma looked down ashamed. "I asked her where her husband is and she kind of freaked out and ran in her room... normally I would be kicked out after things like that and she is my last chance. Otherwise I just have to wait these last 3 years in the foster home... I wanted to run away so I wouldn't have to return _there._",Emma explained and Ruby laid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against her. "I'm sorry that you had to suffer already. Regina is very similar to you. I think you two can heal each other.",Ruby told her and Emma smiled slightly.

"And whenever you need someone to talk to. You always can come to me." "Why?",Emma blurted out. "Because I like you. You are cute. And everyone needs a best friend." "You want me as best friend?",Emma asked shocked and Ruby nodded smiling. "Come on, girl. We need to hurry a bit." Ruby took Emma's hand and pulled her to the park. In the park they met Ruby's friends. "So, Emma. These are David, Mary-Margret, August, Belle, Mulan and Aurora. Guys, this is Emma.",Ruby introduced the group. Emma nervously lifted her hand for a shy wave. "Hey, Emma. Like Ruby said, I'm Mary-Margret but everyone calls me Snow.",Snow told her and Emma nodded slightly.

"Emma is a bit shy but I think she'll be talkative in no time when she spend a bit more time with us.",Ruby said and the group chuckled. They all sat down on a blanket and slowly Emma felt safe with them. She laughed about some jokes of them and spoke a bit of herself. They all listened to her with smiles or sympathetic looks. "And, when will you go to school?",Belle asked her. She was the most quiet of the group and hadn't said much to Emma. "Monday. At least that's what I know.",Emma answered and Belle smiled. "We always meet at half past seven at the diner for breakfast and homework. So if you like you can join us. Regina always eats with us in the morning.",Belle said and the group nodded. "Really? Wow." "Yeah, she listens to our problems. She cares for us. More than our own parents. You are one lucky girl.",Mulan said and Aurora nodded.

Emma smiled. Aurora looked on her watch and sighed. "We have to go. See you tomorrow guys.",she said and stood up. Mulan got to her feet and wrapped an arm around Aurora's waist before she kissed her softly and they walked away. Emma watched them yearningly. Ruby saw that look and felt hope. Maybe Emma was gay too. She definitely would ask the blonde beauty. "They don't get bullied?",Emma asked quietly and the others looked at her confused until they realized what Emma was meant. "Oh, because they are gay? No. Storybrooke is a nice little town with friendly people. You could be a man dressing in dresses without getting bullied. We tolerant each other.",David told Emma and smiled at her before he kissed Mary-Margret's cheek.

"We have to go too though... Dinner with my mother and stepdad...",David groaned and they hugged the others before they left too. August and Belle were talking quietly before they looked to Emma and Ruby. They had both laid down on their backs and had started to talk about their favorite TV-shows. "We should go too. I think that between them something could happen.",Belle whispered and August nodded. "It's already 4pm anyway.",he answered and got up. "We are going to work.",he said louder to Emma and Ruby who turned their heads to them and nodded.

"And?",Ruby asked and turned on her side to face Emma. "They are nice.",Emma said and Ruby grinned. "Told ya.",she said and Emma giggled slightly. "Okay, the next time I won't doubt you.",she said. She liked Ruby. She was kind, funny and charming. She made her feel funny in her stomach. "Since when are Mulan and Aurora together?",Emma asked shyly. "I think one and a half year. Why?" "Just wanted to know more about the people I hang out with.",Emma mumbled. "You are gay...",Ruby gasped and Emma blushed before she sat up and looked on her hands.

"Cool. Since when do you know?",Ruby asked and sat up too. She had a bright smile on her face. Emma was shocked. Every foster parents she had would hit her and sent her back to the foster home when she told them that she was gay. "So?" "Uh... I think... my whole life... I never was attracted to boys I guess...",Emma answered and Ruby smiled. "Me too. It's nice to meet someone new who is gay too and is not someone I was in childcare with.",Ruby said and Emma looked up to Ruby's face. They smiled at each other. "Don't be afraid that someone bullies you. We really are a social town. The only one who could get really bitchy is Regina but that's when someone she cares for is hurt."Emma nodded. "We have one more hour. Should I show you the town?",Ruby asked and got up. Emma nodded. Ruby pulled her on her feet and took the blanket. When they touched their breaths hitched quietly and they blushed.

**TBC...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ruby grabbed Emma's hand and they walked around the town. She showed Emma the most important places before they entered the hospital. "What are we doing here?",Emma asked and Ruby led her to a room. A blonde girl laid in a hospital bed and a blonde guy held her hand. "These are also members of our group... Kathryn and Sean. I just ask how they are. You can wait or come in with me.",Ruby answered. "I just wait here.",Emma said and Ruby nodded.

When Ruby had entered the room Emma turned and walked to a window. She looked out and saw most of the town. Than she heard a soft groan and she turned her head a bit. A brunette man laid on a hospital bed with machines attached to him but he looked uncomfortable. She entered the room and slowly walked towards him. "Hello? Are you alright? Should I call a doctor?",she asked and the groaning stopped. The man didn't looked as pained as before and that's when she saw who he was. "Daniel...",she gasped and walked closer.

"Can you hear me?" No answer. Emma sighed. "I had hoped that you would hear me... Regina... she misses you a great deal... she took me in... maybe she adopts me completely... I would like to get to know you but well... luck never was on my side. But I hope for your and Regina's sake that you have luck... that you wake up someday and finally have the happily ever after you two deserve...",Emma said and took Daniel's hand. She found it odd that she talked to him but somehow he seems to look comfortable the more she said. "My name is Emma by the way. I'll be your foster daughter when you wake up someday. It's a shame that you are in coma while Regina has to watch you... she loves you with her whole heart and from what she told me and what I've heard from my new friends... she is rather lonely now and don't want to live without you."

Emma traced with her thumb over the back of his hand and sighed. "If fairytales would be true I think you two would be Snow White and Prince Charming. Just that your roles with who is sleeping are changed.",Emma said and smiled slightly. "What are you doing here?",a cold voice suddenly said behind her and Emma turned around. It was one of the doctors. "He looked like he was in pain and I asked him if he needed a doctor and than he didn't answered but seemed to feel better while I talked to him so I stayed...",Emma blurted out and the doctor shook his head. "If the mayor knows that someone was in _his _room, she'll kill us. Leave and don't you dare to come back.",he snapped and Emma gulped. But not because of the doctor's tone but because of Regina who stood behind the doctor and watched the scene shocked.

"Emma... what are you doing here?",Regina asked and her gaze switched to Daniel. Emma told her the same thing she had told the doctor and Regina smiled lovingly. "It's impossible for him to hear us, Emma... and I know that because I sat here for months nonstop.",she hugged Emma who buried her face in Regina's neck. "He groaned... maybe... maybe he is starting to wake up again.",Emma said and looked back to Daniel. Regina sighed. "He won't...",she said saddened. "Why don't you just try to believe?",Emma snapped. "I never believed in having a nice family and look where I am now! Just because it was crappy before doesn't mean it has to be crappy forever!" Regina stared at Daniel. "If we try to bring him out of coma we can't put him back if something happens... I won't let him die!",Regina answered and than just left the room.

The doctor left too and Emma started crying. She sat down next to Daniel again and took his hand. "You hear me, right? Even if you can't move. I know it.",Emma said sobbing to him. And than something incredible happened. Daniel's thumb brushed over Emma's hand. Emma gasped. "Are you awake? Hello?",she asked and took his hand a bit firmer. Daniel moved his thumb again and Emma smiled. "I knew it! I just knew it!",Emma cheered and pushed the button for emergencies. The doctor re-entered the room with Regina behind him who had seen that the alarm went off in Daniel's room.

"He _is _awake.",Emma said and grabbed Regina's hand. She placed it there where she had her own and waited for Daniel to react again. Regina gasped when she felt Daniel's thumb move without help. "Get him out.",Regina said to the doctor who nodded. He called some nurses and together they started to wake him up. "He'll be out for another few hours but then he should wake up... if not..." "I know. Thank you, Dr. Whale.",Regina answered and sat back down next to Daniel and held his hand. Emma sat on a chair and watched them. Regina looked to Emma lovingly. "Sorry for snapping at you.",she told her and Emma shrugged. "He is important to you... everyone would react this way.",Emma answered and Regina nodded.

"This is the closest of a reaction we ever had from him.",Regina told her and kissed Daniel's hand. They waited for Daniel to finally wake up. After a few hours sleep took over Regina and she fell asleep next to Daniel. Ruby came around 8pm and gave Emma a box with food. "Thank you.",Emma whispered and Ruby smiled. "How are you?",Ruby asked and sat down next to her. "Fine. Regina worries me. What if Daniel dies?",Emma answered and Ruby sighed. "Than she maybe can let go of him." "But I forced her to wake him up...",Emma told her and Ruby took her hand and squeezed it.

"Everything will be alright.",Ruby said and Emma nodded slowly. She ate the fries Ruby had brought her and they watched how Regina slept peacefully. "Do you think Daniel will like me?" "They chose you together but his accident came between your adoption." "They chose me 2 years ago?",Emma was shocked. Ruby nodded. "They directly fell in love with you.",Ruby said and Emma looked at them again. That could've been her parents since two years. "Like I said... I never have this much luck..." After two more hours Daniel finally woke up. Regina had woken up an hour before and had stared on Daniel anxious.

Daniel's eyes fluttered open and Regina gasped. "Daniel!",she squealed and kissed him happily. Daniel looked at her tired but with love in his eyes. "Emma? Come here please.",Regina said and held her hand to Emma who stood up and took it. Regina pulled her to the two of them. "She is here, Daniel. She is here. We finally have her.",Regina whispered and Daniel looked at Emma. Emma was surprised when the love didn't disappeared. "I'll get a doctor.",Ruby said and Regina nodded grateful. "Emm... Em-ma.",Daniel tried to say. Regina smiled brightly and pulled Emma closer. "Hi.",Emma said shyly and Daniel smiled slightly. He looked back to Regina who smiled brightly.

Whale entered the room and walked over to them. Regina and Emma stepped to the side and Whale checked upon Daniel. "It looks like everything is doing fine. His head trauma has healed perfectly and it looks like everything is working as it's supposed to. He needs physiotherapy and a wheelchair for a long time but he should be walking and talking in no time.",Whale said and Regina sighed relieved. "Thank you, Doctor Whale." "No problem, Madame Mayor.",Whale answered and left the room. "I'll be going too.",Ruby said and hugged Emma and Regina. "See you tomorrow?",Regina asked and looked at her and than at Emma. Both looked at each other and Ruby nodded. Emma wanted to nod too until she remembered their plans.

"We wanted to go shopping for furniture tomorrow... ",Emma said and Regina bit her lip and looked down to Daniel who looked at her approving. "Ruby still can come with us.",Regina answered and both looked to Ruby who shrugged. "Why not." Regina watched how Emma smiled brightly. She knew Ruby had the hots for Emma, they had talked about her when Emma had been alone with Daniel. Maybe Emma felt the same for Ruby. It would be nice for both of them. "Maybe you two can have a sleepover tonight. If you want to.",Regina said and became a bit nervous. She didn't wanted to leave Daniel but what if Emma felt left out or unimportant than? "Really? That would be great.",Emma said and smiled. She knew that Regina wanted to stay with Daniel and that she didn't wanted Emma to sleep uncomfortable on a chair when she didn't even knew the man she slept next to.

Regina walked over to her bag and fished out a key which she gave Emma. "You can get some of your things so you have a change of clothes for tomorrow. Have fun.",Regina said and kissed Emma's forehead. "Thank you.",Emma answered and wrapped her arms around Regina. She never had a loving mother, and Regina? Regina was perfect. Ruby took her hand once again and led her out of the hospital room towards her car. "You already have a car?",Emma asked amazed and Ruby chuckled. "I'm 16. I'm allowed to drive." "I'm tired of being 15... just negative things everywhere...puberty, mood swings and treated like a child. With 16 at least you are allowed to drive...",Emma pouted and Ruby laughed. "It's not as cool as you think. It just changes the fact that you are responsible for accidents.",she answered and they got in.

Regina sat next to Daniel and caressed his cheek. "I'm so happy that you are awake again.",she said and kissed his hand. Love... you.",he breathed and Regina tilted her head a bit and smirked. "I love you too.",Regina said and sighed. "You have a lot to catch up." She laid down next to him and together they fell asleep. Regina finally had a peaceful sleep and Daniel, he had finally sleep where he could wake up from without help of others.

**TBC...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

Emma and Ruby arrived at Ruby's home half an hour later and walked in. "Granny? We are home!",Ruby shouted and Granny came out of the kitchen. "What are you doing here, Emma?",she asked surprised. "Daniel woke up and Regina suggested that I should sleep here for the night.",Emma answered and Ruby nodded. "Oh. Sure, I'll bring you some blankets and pillows." "That's very kind of you, thank you.",Emma answered and Granny smiled. "You're welcome." Ruby led Emma upstairs to her room. "We can share my bed if you want, or I'll get another mattress.",Ruby suggested and Emma smiled shyly. "We can share... but just if you want.",Emma answered and looked down.

"Great.",Ruby said with a smile and sat down on her bed. Emma sat down next to her and ran her hand through her hair. "Do you think that Daniel maybe woke up through me? I mean... maybe he heard me... I mean..." "It can be. He was the one who heard of you first. He talked Regina into adopting you." "So.. Regina didn't wanted me?",Emma asked saddened. "She had lost her second child... they had tried it with another egg but it didn't worked. Regina almost committed suicide back then... Daniel brought her to hospital before she could succeed... she was a long time not open for conversations. She would just sit on the hospital bed and stare into nothing... I don't even know how she survived Daniel's accident.",Ruby told her and they heard a loud sigh.

They looked up and saw Granny standing in the doorway. She entered the room and placed the blanket and the pillow on Ruby's desk and sat down on a chair. "She almost didn't. You just never heard of it. Regina... she laid next to Daniel for weeks. I had to force her to eat more than I really wanted to... and the trial against her mother took a lot of energy too.",Granny explained. "Her mother wasn't better either. She is a total bitch. Regina asked her mother where her son is. What she had done with him and Cora... she just sat there with a big smile plastered on her face. She said 'Oh, I don't know where he is _now_. But the last time I've seen him he was in the arms of a social worker taking him to his new family.' It shattered Regina. She almost killed her mother than. She had grabbed her and punched her a few times in her face until the guards had separated her from Cora."

Granny sighed. "What happened than?",Emma asked intrigued. "Cora just laughed. She said 'He was a bastard child, Regina. He isn't worthy to be carry our family name, Regina. Be grateful that I got rid of him.' Regina got even more furious and broke the noses of two guards. Daniel's parents brought her out of the courtroom but I can imagine how hard it had been for her to leave the room without knowing if her fiancé will ever wake up, without knowing if she'll ever meet her son. She just heard her mother's cruel laugh while her fiancé's parents walked her out to prevent her of going to jail." Emma looked rather shocked. She finally understood what Regina meant by 'she hadn't had the best parents'. Every foster home had been nicer than Regina's mother.

"I'm glad that she is in jail.",Emma mumbled and Granny nodded. "She still has another 13 years to go.",Granny answered and got up. "You two better go to sleep, sweethearts. I'll make breakfast tomorrow. Sleep tight." Granny kissed both on their foreheads and left them. Emma blushed and Ruby chuckled. "What's up, Ems?" "She kissed my forehead... she doesn't even know me." "No but she already loves you.",Ruby answered and laid down. Emma shyly laid down next to her and they pulled the blanket upwards. Ruby turned to Emma and smiled. "Did you ever kissed a girl?",Ruby asked and Emma blushed. She shook her head.

Ruby leaned in and kissed Emma shyly. Emma gasped and was shocked at first but kissed her back after she had composed herself again. Both were a bit hesitant and shy. When they broke apart they were breathless. Ruby touched her lips and giggled. Emma blushed and stared at her. "I was that bad?",she asked and bit her lip. "No! This was the best kiss ever!" "Did _you_ ever kissed a girl?",Emma asked and Ruby shook her head. "I never kissed anyone.",Ruby said and Emma looked surprised. "But..." "Just because I have many friends and am popular doesn't mean that I already had girl- or boyfriends. I had but I never kissed them...",Ruby explained and Emma looked at her confused. "Why did you kissed _me_ than? I'm nothing special." "You are. Even if you don't realize it.",Ruby said and cupped Emma's cheek.

"You don't even know me." "Enough to know that you are someone I like to be with.",Ruby said and than they kissed again. This kissed lasted longer and was much more sensual. Ruby softly caressed Emma's hips and over her ribcage. "You need to eat more.",Ruby said and Emma sighed. "My last foster parents starved me... for a long time. They would give me some rice every now and than but that's it.",Emma told Ruby who looked saddened. "With Daniel and Regina you'll never have to worry about food. And Granny and I will protect you too.",Ruby said and Emma smiled. "Thank you, Ruby. Really. Maybe... maybe we could..." "Try?",Ruby finished Emma's sentence who nodded blushing.

They snuggled close together and fell asleep. Granny had seen it through a little gap between door and doorframe and smiled amused. Regina had told Granny that Ruby and Emma would like each other a lot more than normal friends. Granny decided to give Regina a call to ask how Daniel was. She walked to her phone and dialed Regina's number. "Granny?",Regina mumbled confused when she picked up. "Hey, sweetheart. How are you and Daniel?",Granny asked her softly and heard some rustling. "We are fine. He'll need physiotherapy but otherwise he is healthy.",Regina answered and yawned. "How is Emma?" "She is doing great. You were right about Ruby and her though.",Granny answered with a smile and heard Regina's quiet chuckle.

"Would you mind if I come over later?",Regina asked quietly and Granny heard the sadness dripping in her voice. "Sure, honey. Come over whenever you want.",Granny answered. "Thank you, Granny.",Regina whispered and they hung up.

"Daniel? I'm... I'm going to Granny... if you are alright with it?",Regina said and looked to Daniel who smiled at her. "Okay.",he breathed out and Regina smiled softly. "I love you.",she whispered and leaned over him. They kissed lovingly before they broke apart and Regina rested her forehead against his. "Love you too.",Daniel answered and Regina grinned widely. She stroked his cheek and sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow and help you with the therapy, okay?",Regina told him and he nodded slightly. "See you.",he whispered and she kissed him a last time. She reluctantly left the room and ordered a nurse to stay with Daniel the whole night in case he needed something.

She drove over to Granny and let herself in. Granny already awaited her with an apple pie. "How did you know that I want to eat an apple pie?",Regina asked surprised but pulled the pie against her. Granny led Regina to the living room. They sat down and Regina started to eat while Granny traced a soft pattern on her back. "How are you feeling?",Granny asked after Regina had finished and snuggled in her arms. "I'm happy but I'm scared too.",Regina said and sighed.

"I'm happy that Daniel is awake finally... but I'm scared of what will happen when he is living with me and Emma. I mean... I know that Daniel already loves her but what if Emma doesn't like him or if she is too uncomfortable with him? She had many abusive foster dads and I saw her flinching a few times when Whale had raised his hand. What if she is flinching all the time when Daniel want to pat her shoulder or I don't know what? It would make Daniel so sad and probably Emma too because she wants to let me ,at least, give her the love she deserves."

Granny chuckled. "You think about things which you don't have to even think about yet. And I don't think that Emma hates or will hate Daniel. She seemed so heartbroken when I told her about Daniel's accident. She likes him already. Don't worry too much, Regina. You two will be wonderful parents. You remember the times when you had to look after Ruby?" Regina nodded slowly. "I would have never trusted you with babysitting her when you would be a bad parent or a bad role model.",Granny said and Regina sighed. "I love you, Granny.",Regina answered and Granny kissed her hair. "I love you too, Regina. Just two more months and than everything is finally like it's supposed to be. Come on, little one. You should go to bed.",Granny stood up and pulled Regina with her.

Regina followed Granny in the guest room which was more like her own room since Daniel's accident. Even though Regina was already 27 she still liked it when Granny would sit next to her and would pull the covers over her and give her a goodnight kiss. She felt loved and safe. So she felt happier when Granny sat down next to her and tucked her in. Granny kissed her forehead and smiled. "Sleep tight and don't worry, okay? Tomorrow everything will be fine again." "Thank you, Granny.",Regina mumbled and closed her eyes slowly. Granny chuckled when she saw how quickly Regina had fallen asleep and quietly left the room. She checked upon Ruby and Emma again and smiled when she saw that Emma had laid her head on Ruby's shoulder and looked rather content and peaceful.

**TBC...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

**Uuuuuhhhh^^:D **

Regina was woken up by cheerful laughter. She stood up and exited her room. She found Emma,Ruby and Granny in the kitchen. "Hello, little one. Did you sleep well?",Granny asked and Regina nodded. She walked over to them and sat down on a chair. "Hey, Regina.",Ruby and Emma said and Regina smiled at them softly. "Good Morning, my dears. Would it be alright if we check on Daniel first before we go shopping?",Regina answered and they nodded.

Granny served them breakfast and smiled when they dug in like they hadn't eaten for days. She ate a bit and than started to clean up. Ruby and Emma chattered happily while Regina was deep in thoughts. Granny watched her saddened. She walked over and stroked over her hair. Regina looked up to her and sighed. Granny pulled her in her arms and just held her.

"Everything will be alright.",Granny whispered and kissed her head. Regina nodded slightly. They patted and Regina walked in her room to change. Granny ushered Ruby and Emma in Ruby's room to change so that Regina could spent a bit more time with Daniel. When they were dressed they met in the foyer again. "Ready?",Regina asked. She had dressed rather casually in jeans and a blouse. "Wow. You look nice.",Emma blurted out and blushed. Regina smiled at her. "Thank you, Emma."

They left the house and walked over to her car. They got in and drove to the hospital. Regina smiled happily when she saw that Daniel was sitting with help from the bed. "Daniel.",Regina said with a bright smile and rushed to him. She wrapped her arms around him. He smiled lovingly and buried his face in her neck. She sighed relieved. "I love you.",she whispered and cupped his cheek. "I love you too.",he answered.

She laughed happily and kissed him lovingly. Regina looked to Emma. "Come here.",she said and Emma walked over to them. "Hello, Emma.",Daniel said with a loving smile. "Hey.",Emma answered shyly and Regina chuckled. "Beautiful.",he said and leaned back against Regina who smiled and nodded. "That she is.",she answered. Emma blushed and Ruby came to them.

"Hey, Dani.",Ruby said with a grin. "Hey, Rubes." "Good to hear you talking again.",Ruby answered and he chuckled. "I hope that I can start therapy soon.",he said and they smiled. "We too.",Regina said and kissed his head. "You should go. Our daughter needs her furniture.",he said and looked at Regina. She chuckled and kissed him again. "Okay...",she said fake pouting and he wrapped his arms awkwardly around her because his arms still were very weak.

"See you later, honey.",she whispered and he nodded. "Love you, Gina." "Love you more.",they chuckled before Regina reluctantly stood up again. They left and drove to the furniture store where they bought a few new things for Emma. Afterwards they drove back to the hospital. "If you want you can go out again or stay, I will help Daniel with his therapy and come to Granny tonight. The furniture guys will come tomorrow around 10am.",Regina said and both girls nodded. "Good. See you in a few." Regina took Emma in her arms and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. Even if Daniel and I will be clingy the first few weeks we don't love you less, okay? If you feel neglected just tell us, okay?",Regina said and cupped Emma's cheeks.

Emma nodded with a small smile. "I will, thank you.",Emma answered and they hugged again. "Have fun.",Regina said and squeezed Emma's shoulders. Emma grinned and followed Ruby who darted off to the park. Regina walked in the hospital to Daniel's room. "Hey, honey.",Regina said and walked over to him. He looked at her and grinned. "Hello, beautiful.",he answered and she sat down on his bed and kissed his lips. "How was shopping with Emma and Ruby?",Daniel asked and Regina smiled. "Exhausting but nice. She has a great taste. She was a bit shy but I think that will go away when she feels more comfortable around us, don't you think?",Regina rambled. Daniel chuckled and Regina playfully hit his arm. "Stop laughing over me." "I can't. You are just too adorable. Emma loves you already. You are just too blind to see it. She trusts you.",he answered and Regina sighed.

"You really think so?",she asked and he nodded. "Your interactions... I wished that for you and our sweet sweet boy...",he answered and Regina leaned against him. "Do you know what mother did to him?",she asked and he sighed. "Not exactly. I had asked Mr. Gold to find him and he found something but than my accident happened... I don't believe that he still has the information." "But what if? It would be a chance to find him.",Regina said and looked to him. "We have to talk with him.",Regina answered and Daniel nodded. A doctor entered the room and he showed Regina which exercise she could do with Daniel when they were at home and which exercises he would have to do here before he could be released. It was exhausting for Daniel but he didn't give up.

Afterwards Daniel laid down again and Regina laid next to him and stroked over his chest. "I'll talk to Mr. Gold, okay?" Daniel nodded and yawned. "Go to sleep, I'll be back tomorrow.",Regina said and kissed him. "I love you, Gina.",he whispered and she chuckled. "Love you too. Sleep tight, honey.",she answered and covered him with the blanket. He was fast asleep. She left the hospital and called Emma first. "Emma, honey? Where are you?",she asked and walked to her car. "I'm with Ruby and Granny. Why?",Emma answered. "I just wanted to check on you. I'll come a bit later. I still need to go somewhere. Is that alright with you?",Regina asked. "Sure. See you soon, Regina.",Emma answered and they hung up.

Regina got in her car and drove over to Gold's shop. She entered the shop and looked around nervously. "What a lovely surprise, dearie.",Gold said and Regina flinched. "Mr. Gold.",she breathed out. "What brings you here, Regina.",he asked and she took a shaky breath. "Danielsaidthtyuhadfundourson.",she mumbled. "What were you saying, dearie?" "Daniel said that you had found our son.",Regina said with a shaky breath. Gold looked at her sympathetically. "I did, but that was two years ago. I doubt that he still is there.",Gold answered and Regina shrugged. "It's better than nothing.",Regina answered and walked closer to him.

He nodded. "Wait a second. I'll get what I found.",he said and she nodded. He walked to the back of his shop and returned with a file. He opened it and showed her a picture. "Is that...",she asked when she looked at it. He nodded. "That is your son when he was 8. Your mother named him Henry but I couldn't get his last name, no matter what I offered.",he said and Regina started sobbing. "He is so beautiful.",she whispered and Gold nodded. "He obviously inherited your beauty.",he said and she looked up to him. She was surprised that he would compliment her. "Who did you lose?",she asked. "My son... he got killed... that's why I'm helping you without wanting something in return. You shouldn't live through the same pain I had.",he told her and she looked up to him saddened. "I'm sorry.",she whispered and he placed his hand on hers and squeezed it.

"It's alright, Regina.",he said. "So. I found out that he was given to at least 11 families until his 8 year." Regina gasped. "Why?",she asked shocked. "Obviously your mother told the foster system that he has a lot of diseases and so far as I found out he was ill when the social worker took him.",Gold answered and Regina growled. "I wish I had killed her...",she hissed and he chuckled. "You are not the only one, my dear. I'll search further and call you when I found him or at least a good trace." "Thank you, Mr. Gold.",she said and stared at the picture on the counter. "Take it.",he told her softly and she carefully took it. "You don't need it anymore?",she asked and he shook his head. "I have a copy of this picture. It's only right that you have the original." She smiled at him and left the shop to drive to Granny.

She opened the front door and turned on the light. "Granny?",she shouted and the older woman came out of the kitchen. "Yes, honey?",she asked and Regina showed her Henry's picture. "That's him. That's my son.",she said happily and Granny gasped. "He looks like you.",she said. "Although he has Daniel's hair and eyes. And oh god. He has his chin.",Regina answered and Granny smiled. "I told you that everything will be alright again. Let's tell them the news.",Granny told her and Regina nodded.

Ruby and Emma were watching a movie when Regina entered the room. "I have a picture of my son.",she blurted out and both looked at her surprised before they grinned widely. "That's fantastic, Regina.",Emma said and Regina plopped down next to them. Ruby took the picture. "Aaww. He is such a cutie. And he completely looks like you." "What's his name? Where is he now?",Emma asked and Regina sighed. "His name is Henry... my mother named him like that. Probably to taunt me because I wanted to call him Henry too because of my father. I loved him... both of them... and my mother probably wanted to show me that I can never be happy when I don't do what she says...",Regina started and Emma grabbed an arm of her and laid her head on Regina's shoulder.

"Where is he now?" "I don't know... Gold needs to find him again but he is doing everything he can.",Regina answered. "And when he found him we'll get him back. He'll be a part of us like you are." Emma smiled. "I don't doubt that, Regina.",she answered and hugged her closer. "You know now how he looks like. It will be easier.",Emma answered and Regina sighed. "I hope you are right." Granny came to them with a bowl of popcorn and coke in her hands. "So. Want to watch the movie now?",Granny asked with a cheeky grin and they all cuddled on the couch. Regina leaned against Granny, Emma leaned against her and Ruby leaned against Emma. A huge blanket was draped over them.

**TBC...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Red Swan fluff**

**Rated M **

**3 months later...**

"I'm so happy that you can finally come home even if you are sitting in a wheelchair, honey.",Regina said and Daniel pulled her down on his lap. They kissed hungrily until someone cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt but you can go now.",Whale said and held a few papers and a pencil in his hands. They quickly signed them before they left the hospital. Regina helped Daniel into her car and put the wheelchair in the trunk. They drove home where Emma,Ruby,Granny and Daniel's parents were waiting for them.

"I'm happy that I'm allowed to go home, finally.",Daniel said and Regina looked over to him and grinned. "Me too.",she purred and placed her hand on his thigh. "You know I wouldn't be too mad at you if you slept with someone else.",Daniel said and Regina looked at him offended. "i would never sleep with another man than you, Daniel!",she said and removed her hand and looked angry. "Regina..." "No... That you even think that I would cheat on you..." Daniel sighed. "I never thought that. I just... I just know that I was gone for a long time." "So you would have cheated on me when I would be in your place?",Regina huffed and Daniel shook his head.

"I just can't imagine that no one would want something from you, Regina." "There were people but like I said I can't cheat on you. _We_ are engaged.",Regina answered and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I love you, Regina.",Daniel said and Regina sighed. "I love you too.",she answered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said this.",Daniel said and placed his hand on her thigh. She bit her lip aroused. "I hate you for making me aroused even though I'm angry on you.",Regina said and took a deep breath. "It's so long since our last... you know...",Daniel whined and Regina sighed. "I know...",she sighed and gasped when he reached between her legs.

"Stop distracting me.",Regina moaned when Daniel stroked her between her legs. "I'm distracting you?",he purred and she growled unhappily. "Well. I'm just saying that you won't get laid when you tease me. And by the way your parents are awaiting us at home.",she answered and he pouted. "Okay.",he said and his hand retreated. "Good boy.",she said and patted his knee. She parked the car in the driveway and got out. She got the wheelchair out of the trunk and brought it to Daniel who got into it. They entered the house where Daniel's parents were waiting anxiously for them.

Daniel's mother Theresa ran over to him and hugged him happily. "Daniel, my sweet boy. Your finally back.",she sobbed and Daniel held her. "I love you too, Mom.",he chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Hey, Dad." His father Richard bent down and hugged him tightly. "You seem healthy. Already babbling again.",he said chuckling and straightened again. "So. Where is this daughter of yours?" "They are waiting upstairs.",Regina said. "I'll get them." She turned around and walked upstairs. She knocked on the door and Emma and Ruby quickly parted and sat up before Regina could enter.

"Yes, Regina?",they asked. "Daniel's parents are downstairs. They wanna meet you, Emma.",Regina told her and they got up. "Okay." They walked downstairs where the three of them waited for them. "Theresa. Richard. That's Emma.",Regina introduced Emma to Daniel's parents. They smiled brightly at the blonde girl. "Hello, Emma. It's a pleasure to meet you.",Richard said and shook her hand. "The pleasure is mine.",Emma answered shyly. Ruby chuckled and Regina nudged her with a warning look. "Sorry.",Ruby mumbled and caught Daniel's amused look. His parents stayed for a few hours before they left once again to drive back to Portland. Emma and Ruby excused themselves and left Regina and Daniel alone in the living room.

Ruby pulled Emma flush against her and kissed her heatedly. "What if they come in?",Emma whispered before Ruby kissed her again. "Than they'll come in.",Ruby answered and pulled on Emma's shirt. Emma stopped her. "You know that I don't want to risk this. Please...",Emma answered and Ruby sighed. "Than we'll lock the door.",Ruby whispered and pecked Emma before she turned around and locked the door. She turned back to Emma. "You really want to do _it_?",Ruby asked and walked back to Emma. "Now or never.",Emma whispered with a shaky breath and felt Ruby's hand on her cheek.

"We can wait. Just because I feel ready doesn't mean that you have to feel that way too. I'll wait for you no matter what.",Ruby said but Emma shook her head. "I'm ready. I love you, Ruby. I trust you.",Emma blurted out and Ruby gasped. "Really?",she asked and smiled brightly. Emma nodded shyly. "I love you too.",Ruby whispered and kissed her lovingly. Emma pulled Ruby with her to the bed. She sat down while Ruby straddled her. Emma shyly placed her hands on Ruby's hips and held her against her.

They stared into each other's eyes. They saw the love they held for each other. "You are really sure?",Ruby asked and Emma nodded. She pulled Ruby in for a heated kiss and moaned when she felt Ruby's hand underneath her shirt. Ruby pulled the shirt over Emma's head and threw it next to the bed. She admired Emma's thin torso and firm breasts. "You are beautiful.",Ruby breathed out and Emma blushed. "Really?",Emma asked her insecurely. "Yes.",Ruby said and looked back in Emma's green eyes. Emma tugged on Ruby's shirt who lifted her arms and Emma pulled it over her head.

Ruby weighted more which they both now definitely could see. While someone could see Emma's ribcage clearly, where Ruby's just slightly visible. She had bigger breasts. Emma smiled and traced over Ruby's sides with her hands. Ruby pushed her on her back and leaned over her. She kissed Emma's lips before she trailed downwards over Emma's cleavage to her stomach where she led her tongue dip into Emma's navel. Emma gasped and Ruby chuckled. She put her hands on Emma's thighs and slowly inched upwards to her zipper.

"You are really ready?",Ruby asked a last time. Emma nodded and Ruby undid her zipper and button. She pulled the jeans and Emma lifted her hips to help Ruby. When Ruby had took off her jeans they smiled a bit uneasy. They got quickly rid of Ruby's jeans too and got further on the bed. For a long time they just made out on the bed and caressed each other. Emma decided to take it finally further and tried to unclasp Ruby's bra. "You don't open this bra on the back.",Ruby said with a grin and Emma blushed. Emma took a deep breath before she unclasped it and pulled it away. She gulped and looked back up to Ruby who was blushing.

Emma cupped a breast and brushed with her thumb over the nipple who hardened. Ruby bit her lip and moaned. Emma smiled and cupped the other breast too. She shyly leaned up and took one nipple in her mouth. "Oh fuck... Emma...",Ruby breathed out and pressed herself against Emma's hot mouth. Emma switched positions with Ruby and admired the view from her new position. Ruby unclasped Emma's bra and sat up. Their breasts pressing against each other's. Ruby slowly tugged on Emma's panties. They took their panties off and laid down next to each other. "We are really doing this.",Emma said and Ruby nodded.

Ruby's hand slipped between Emma's legs and caressed her. Emma moaned and closed her eyes. Ruby crawled down, between Emma's legs and kissed her thighs. She had read about oral sex and she wanted to try it. Her arms snaked around Emma's legs and she rested her hands on Emma's stomach. She hesitantly licked over Emma's slit. Emma's moan was telling her enough and she dove completely in. She tested a few tricks she had read about and looked when Emma was moaning the most. Emma came in no time and muffled her pleasured shouts with her hand. She didn't wanted to make Regina and Daniel suspicious.

Emma tried to catch her breath and Ruby crawled next to her. They kissed and Emma tasted herself on Ruby's lips. "Mhm... that was amazing.",Emma whispered and caressed Ruby's cheek. They changed positions and Emma repaid the favor to Ruby.

Daniel and Regina had their own plans in the meantime. They laid on the bed exhausted and smiled contently. "Never leave me again.",Regina said breathless and Daniel nodded. "I promise, Gina.",he answered and caressed Regina's naked lower back. "When I can move better it will be even more better." "It was already great.",Regina told him and kissed him. "I'm wondering when Emma will tell us about her and Ruby..." "I think she'll do it when she finally knows that we won't abandon her.",Daniel answered and Regina sighed. "I hope she'll knows it soon. It just feels like she can't trust us but I want nothing more than her to trust us.",Regina told him and he nodded. "Everything will be great. Look at all these positive things. Granny is finally your adopted mother. I'm out of hospital. Emma is our daughter." Regina nodded and closed her eyes. "Love you." "Love you more.",he whispered before she fell asleep in his arms.

**TBC...?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Regina? I've got news about Henry.",Gold said and Regina looked at Daniel with a smile. "I'll come over soon.",Regina answered and they hung up. "Gold has news about our son.",she said and Daniel's eyes lightened up. "I'll look after Ruby and Emma. Go to Gold.",he said and Regina nodded. She bolted out of the room, grabbed her keys and left the house. Ruby and Emma looked a bit confused at her but shrugged her behavior off and walked into the kitchen where Daniel drank some cocoa. "Mhm. Do you have any left for us?",Emma asked and he nodded chuckling. He pointed at two mugs and smiled. "You are the best.",Emma said and hugged Daniel before she took her mug.

Regina entered Gold's shop and looked expectantly at him. "So?",she asked and walked over to him. "I found his last foster family. They are living in Portland. I wanted to wait the call until you are here. I heard that they wanted to give him back and with the right money we could get him.",Gold said and Regina nodded happily. Gold dialed a number and waited. A woman answered after a few rings. "Hello. Maria Sanders. Who is there?",she said. "Good Morning, Mrs Sanders. I heard that you have a foster son a-..." "He is not with us anymore. He ran away a few days ago. But he was weird. He always spoke to himself and such things. When you find him you should bring him in the mental ward.",the woman cut him off and he gasped.

He watched how Regina's smile faltered. "I understand. If he comes back, call me. We'll take him in and you won't have any problems with him ever again.",Gold said. "Whatever.",Mrs. Sanders answered and hung up. Gold looked back to Regina whose smile had completely vanished. "Where is he?",she asked. "He ran away from them." "When?" "A few days ago... I'm sorry, Regina... But I'll keep my eyes open.",he said and Regina nodded. "Thank you...",Regina said defeated and left the shop. She drove back home where Daniel already awaited her. "And?",he asked and saw her tears. Regina started crying and he pulled her down into his lap and just holds her. "We'll find him. Nothing can defeat us.",he whispered and kissed her head softly.

When Regina calmed down she started to make food. "Can you watch over the food? I'll get Emma and Ruby.",she said and Daniel nodded. She walked upstairs and entered Emma's room without knocking. She gasped surprised and both girls jumped apart. They looked at Regina shocked. "Regina...we... that...",Ruby stuttered and she looked over to Emma who had paled completely. Regina just turned around and walked downstairs again. She wasn't upset about them being gay or together. She was just a bit caught off guard from them and they were obviously caught off guart too. She wanted to give them a bit space to recover. She heard rushed footsteps and then suddenly the front door banged.

Ruby rushed into the kitchen to Daniel and her. "Emma is running away! She thinks that you two want to abandon her for being gay!",Ruby rambled and Regina gasped. She immediately put on her shoes and ran out of the house. Emma was nowhere to be seen. Regina sighed and ran towards the town line. How could Emma dare to leave her now when she heard that she probably wouldn't get to know her own son? She just ran and ran silently begging in her head that Emma wouldn't get too far away. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

A blonde boy wandered through the forest near the town line. He was looking for the town but got lost. He was 2 days out there by now and luckily found a well with water. He was hungry though. He pulled out a paper he had stolen from his foster father where a name and a town were written on it. _Daniel Mills. Storybrooke_. He had found no one in this town whose name was Daniel Mills but he found a Daniel. Strangely it was the only Daniel in this town. He had found out that he was his father and the last name probably changed because of a marriage. He was furious. His father had probably started a new family and didn't want him. But he will annoy him to no ends until he accepts him into his family, until he finally cares about him.

Suddenly someone crashed into him and the person toppled with him to the ground. He flinched and looked at the person who sat next to him. It was a blonde girl. She looked surprised at him. "Who are you?",she asked but he stayed silent. She sighed. "I'm Emma.",she told him and he looked down. "Hello. Do you know where the town is?",he asked and she nodded. She pointed in the direction she just had come from. "Half an hour in that direction.",Emma said. "Why were you running?",he asked her and Emma sighed. "My foster mom found out that I'm gay.",Emma answered quietly. "I panicked and ran away..." "Why? Did the others always abandoned you?",he asked and Emma nodded.

She looked at the boy and saw the sadness in his eyes. "You ran away too, didn't you?",she asked and he nodded. "Yes. I search my father... It looks like he married and such shit... how can he have a family with other people but doesn't want me?",he asked and Emma pulled him against her. "I asked myself that same question so often... but I don't think there is an answer we'll like." He snuggled close to her and just cried. He trusted Emma even though she was a stranger to him. But she knew how hard it was as foster child. She knew how it is to be abandoned over time without good explanation.

"So... is your girlfriend beautiful?",he asked with a small smile when he calmed down again. Emma chuckled. "Yes, she is. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.",Emma answered. They sat there for hours. They just talked to each other and shared stories about their past. Emma had to find out that the boy's past was almost worse than hers. She held him through most of the time and if she didn't than they were eating the few chocolate bars he had in his backpack. It was almost dark when Emma stood up. "I'm going to the toilet. I'll be back in a few.",Emma said and he nodded. The moment Emma wasn't in range anymore he heard another pair of footsteps. They sounded groggy.

Then he saw the owner of the footsteps. It was a black haired woman. She leaned against a tree and took a few deep breaths. She straightens up again and started walking again when she saw him. "Hello?",she asked and walked over. She fell on her knees next to him and he looked at her wide-eyed. "W-who are you?",he asked her. "Regina...",she answered and supported her weight with a hand on the ground. She studied him and thought that he looked quite familiar. She had Henry's picture in her hand and tried to look at it again but exhaustion took over and she fainted.

The boy gasped and shook Regina. "Hello? Are you alright?",he asked scared. The picture fell out of Regina's hand and he picked it up. He gulped. It was a picture of him two years ago. Emma returned to them. "Hey? Everything alright?",she asked and he turned around. "A woman fainted here.",he said and Emma quickly came over to him. She looked at Regina and gasped. "That's my foster mom Regina Mills.",Emma said and Henry gulped again. "M-mills?",he asked and Emma nodded. That was the moment she saw the picture in Henry's hand. "You are Henry.",she said surprised. Henry looked at her wide-eyed. "How?",he started. "They are looking for you, Henry. They are looking for you since your birth but they just couldn't find you.",Emma rambled.

"Who?",he asked. "Regina and Daniel. My foster parents. Your biological parents. They searched for you your whole life... you are here..." Henry looked at her surprised. "They... they looked for me?",he asked and Emma nodded. "Yes. Your grandmother... she.. she took you directly after your birth and gave you to a social worker so that Regina never could see you. She could never held you... we need to bring her to a hospital... she will be so happy to see you.",Emma gave Henry her phone and picked Regina up. "Call Ruby please.",she said and Henry nodded. He found Ruby's number after a few seconds and called her. After Emma gave him orders to tell Ruby where they were they waited with an unconscious Regina at the road.

Ruby arrived not 10 minutes later and together they helped Regina and Henry in the car before they got in themselves. "Regina knew about us, Emma.",Ruby started when they were already driving. "What?",Emma asked surprised. "Daniel told me after you left. They both knew the whole time but they wanted to give you the time to come out to them. They love you, Emma. And Regina's reaction? She wasn't upset. She was rather surprised that we were that far already in our relationship and wanted to give us recovery time." "But how did she knew?",Emma asked and looked at her. "She is your mom, Emma. And she was in love herself. Or how do you think happened our little guest behind you?",Ruby answered and Emma chuckled.

"How did I happen?",Henry asked confused. "That's a story your parents should tell you, bud.",Ruby answered and winked at him. He smiled shyly. "I know why you love her, Emma.",he said to Emma who turned her head and smiled. "And Daniel? Is he alright with it too? And Granny?",Emma turned back to Ruby. "Daniel and Regina both tried gay relationships before they came together. They weren't against it but they just loved each other since they were in kindergarden. And Granny? She doesn't care who I love as long as I'm happy. She taught Regina and Daniel the same. So they'll probably be the last people who will judge or hate you for being gay.",Ruby told her and Emma nodded.

"I still screwed up, didn't I?",she asked. "Not really. Regina was just pretty concerned. Gold just told her that she would never find Henry and than you run away. It made her panic." "Someone told her she'll never find me?",Henry asked confused. "Yeah, because you ran away but now everything is fine, bud." "How do you know that?",Emma asked. "I talked with Daniel a bit. I knew that you would call me when you would feel safe.",Ruby said and Emma nodded slowly. "You really listened...",Emma said surprised but with a loving smile. "Always." "God, you sound worse than Romeo and Juliet!",Henry declared and they chuckled.

"Will she be alright?",he asked and Ruby nodded. "Yeah. She is just exhausted. That's why I'm driving her home and not to the hospital.",Ruby answered. He nodded. "Okay." Ruby soon arrived at Regina's and Daniel's house and together they carried Regina in the house. Henry followed them a bit uneasy. He was about to meet his father. When he entered the house he saw Daniel. He was sitting in the wheelchair and watched how Ruby and Emma carried Regina in the living room before he turned to Henry and gasped. "H-henry?",he asked and rolled over to him. Henry nodded slightly and suddenly felt two strong arms around his small torso.

"You don't know how happy I am.",Daniel whispered into Henry's ear and just held him against him. Henry wrapped his arms around him and sighed. "You didn't abandoned me?",Henry asked him and Daniel shook his head. They parted slightly and Daniel cupped his cheeks. "We love you, Henry. You were the best gift of the world for us and than you got ripped away and we couldn't find you. We tried our best... we searched for 8 years..." "And than you gave up...",Henry muttered and Daniel shook his head. "We would have searched for you even if it would take 50 years. But two years ago... I had a car accident and laid in coma until three months ago. That's why I sit in a wheelchair but I won't need it anymore in a few weeks.",Daniel answered and pulled Henry close to him again.

"But why would someone do such cruel thing and rip a child from it's family?",he asked and Daniel shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that you'll never suffer again. I promise you that, Henry.",Daniel whispered and felt the tiny boy nod. "Are you hungry? Your mother made pasta.",Daniel said and Henry's face lit up. "I can have pasta too?",he asked hopefully. "Why couldn't you?",Daniel asked shocked and than saw the state of Henry. He was underweight and too small for his age. "Oh... no. You can have everything you want, Henry. You'll never have to crave for things. We'll make everything happen.",Daniel told him and ruffled his hair. "Can we check on Regina first?",he asked and Daniel nodded.

**TBC...?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A huge fluffy family bonding chapter:)**

Henry and Daniel entered the living room where they saw Emma caressing Regina's cheek softly while she waited for her to wake up. Daniel led Henry over to Regina and he studied her. She was beautiful. He looked back to his father who had a loving smile in his face. "Why did you dye your hair?",Ruby asked Henry. He looked up confused and she pointed at the picture. "I did that three days ago...",Henry said and smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to prevent getting found by my foster parents. I wanted to find you first.",he answered and looked to Daniel.

Daniel pulled him back on his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "And you found us. You definitely inherited that from your mother. She has a thing for finding me again even when we get separated.",Daniel said and laid his head on Henry's shoulder. "What would've been my name if you two could have kept me?",Henry asked and snuggled closer to him. He felt safe in Daniel's arms. "Henry.",Daniel answered with a grin. "Why?",Henry asked and heard a soft groan from his other side. "Because my father's name was Henry.",Regina said and rubbed her face. She slowly sat up and cupped Emma's cheek who still sat next to her.

"We love you, Emma. We don't care if you are gay or straight. We only want you to be happy.",Regina said and Emma smiled brightly. She hugged Regina. "I'm sorry that I ran... but every foster home kicked me out when they found out and I...I feel safe with you and never wanted to disappoint you but than... I just freaked out.",Emma answered and Regina caressed her back softly. "It's alright. Just know that we'll never judge you. You are our daughter. We'll never stop loving you just because your sexual orientation.",Regina said and than looked to Henry. Her eyes lit even more up and Emma saw that. She retreated with a smile and watched how Daniel and Regina embraced their son in the family.

Regina pulled Henry in her arms and just held him tightly against her body. Her face buried in his neck and her eyes closed. "You are here... Finally you are here.",she whispered and sobbed into his neck. Henry wrapped his thin arms around her shoulders and laid his head on her shoulder and finally felt welcomed. He felt Regina rocking him in her arms and smiled. No one ever had rocked him when he was scared or sad. They broke apart a bit and Regina cupped his cheeks. A wide smile was on her face. "You are even more beautiful than I imagined you.",Regina said and Henry blushed. "I could never picture you two...",Henry answered saddened and Regina shrugged. "It doesn't matter. As long as you are here now.",she answered and hugged him again.

Emma felt an arm around her shoulder and saw that Ruby had stepped next to her. Emma looked to Regina shortly before she turned to Ruby and pulled her close before she gave her a soft kiss. Regina looked up and smiled. She knew that this kiss was Emma's way to show her that she trusted them. That she trusted them that they would accept her no matter what she would do. "You hungry?",Regina asked and looked back to Henry and ran her hands over his sides. She sighed. "Is every foster home like that?" Henry and Emma both shrugged. "Well... we obviously never had a nice one until now.",Emma answered and Henry nodded.

Regina got up and lifted Henry up with her and chuckled when he clung to her. Daniel chuckled at the sight and rolled after them. Emma and Ruby followed them and smiled at Regina's tenderness. Regina placed Henry on a kitchen chair and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes and let this feeling wash over him. He opened his eyes again and looked into brown eyes. Regina smiled. "Would you like to serve the pasta?",she asked and ruffled his hair. He nodded enthusiastically and she placed a few plates and the pot in front of him. Together they put the pasta on the plates and poured the sauce over the pasta.

Regina helped Daniel on a kitchen chair and than placed a plate in front of him. "I love you.",she whispered and kissed his lips softly. "I love you too.",he answered with a grin and they heard a disgusted 'Eeww' from Henry. Both looked to him with cheeky smirks and sat down. "Don't worry, kid. That's nothing compared to their normal behavior.",Emma said and sat down next to him. Ruby nodded. "As teenagers they were... gross. At least in my childish eyes.",Ruby commented and Regina blushed. Daniel chuckled, kissed Regina's cheek before he turned back to Henry. "In a few weeks I probably can walk again. What kind of sports do you like?",Daniel asked Henry who looked at him surprised.

"You want to do sport with me?",he asked carefully and Daniel nodded. "Why not? I won't have the stamina from the beginning but I think we can find a sport we both like, don't you think?",Daniel answered and Henry completely lit up. "That... that would be really cool.",he answered and Daniel pulled him a bit against him and rubbed his shoulder. "You have to call Gold. He doesn't know that Henry is here.",Daniel said to Regina than and started eating. "I will. But just not tonight. Just let us enjoy this, honey.",Regina answered and took Daniel's hand. He nodded. They all ate and Regina and Daniel saw the same behavior Emma had when she first arrived in Storybrooke in Henry.

He stuffed his mouth completely and tried to swallow it all without really chewing it until Emma stopped him. "They won't take your food. You can enjoy the food.",Emma said and Henry nodded slowly. He tried to eat a bit slower but soon fell back in his habit. Regina thought about it. She had Emma wrapped around her finger because she had given her tons of chocolate. "Do you have any allergies?",Regina asked Henry who flinched a bit. He hadn't thought that Regina would address him that soon again.

"Just against bees." "Well , they should avoid the birds and bees talk than.",Ruby whispered to Emma who almost choked on the pasta and blushed. "Ruby.",she hissed and than giggled. She looked to Regina who had a stern look and quiet down. "Her fault.",Emma mumbled and Regina just shook her head before a smirk appeared in her face. "He still needs a few years for _that_.",Regina commented and Emma smiled. "Luckily.",Emma answered and everyone but Henry nodded who was oblivious to their conversation. He looked to Regina. "May I have another portion?",he asked and Regina nodded. She took his plate and put new pasta on it.

"Want to put the sauce on it yourself or not?",Regina asked and he looked at her with a sheepish smile. Regina chuckled and poured sauce over it until Henry told her to stop and she handed him the plate back. "Thank you.",he answered and dug in again. Emma and Ruby finished eating and excused themselves in Emma's room. Daniel soon left too to prepare Henry's new room. Regina started cleaning the plates when a crash was heard behind her. She turned around to see the shocked and scared face of Henry who stared on the ground. Regina dried her hands and quickly came over to him. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!",he rambled. "Please don't hurt me." Regina pulled him in her arms.

"I'm not angry, Henry. Everything is alright. Sh. Everything is fine, Henry. I won't hurt you. It was an accident. It wasn't your fault, Henry.",Regina said and held him against her. She cupped his cheek and wiped his tears away. He looked at her amazed. "Not angry?",he sniffed and she shook her head. "No. Never. You don't know me yet and won't love me directly but I do. I love you, Henry. You are my son. You are my everything. You, Emma, Daniel, Ruby and Granny who you don't know yet but will soon. You are family and I don't care if something breaks. Hell, you are a child. Almost 11 years old. You are allowed to break things and to get dirty and I don't know what. That's what makes you a child. I promised myself that I would do everything to give my children the childhood they deserve. A childhood which is far from what I've been through."

Henry hugged her and let out a shaky breath. "Thank you.",he whispered and Regina smiled. "You're welcome, honey.",she answered. "How do you know that I'm almost 11?",he asked her. "You were a tough one when I had to give birth to you. You don't forget the moment you had to push a melon out of you.",Regina answered and he scrunched his face. "Sorry." She kissed his forehead. "Sit down, please. I don't want you to run in the shards." She got up and cleaned the shards before she returned to cleaning the plates.

"Will I be your son legally too?",Henry asked and Regina looked over her shoulder to him. "Yes. We'll fight for it.",Regina answered. Henry got up and walked over to her. "How can I help?",he asked and she chuckled. "Put the plates in the dish washer please.",she than said. "But you already washed them.",he answered confused. "Yes, but it's just to make it easier for the dish washer. The plates are not even slightly clean yet.",Regina told him and he nodded slowly. "Ah, okay...",he opened the dish washer and put the plates into it. "What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?",Regina asked him and he thought about it. "Can we have pancakes?",he asked shyly and Regina nodded.

"Sure. I bet Emma will love your choice.",Regina and Henry giggled. "She definitely likes eating.",he answered. He had seen how Emma had stole a few chocolate bars before she had walked upstairs with Ruby. "And you? What do you like?" "I... not much I guess... I'm just a small normal boy...",Henry answered and Regina shook her head. "Everyone has something he or she loves to do. I love riding for example." "Writing.",Henry told her and blushed. Regina smiled. "Than I have something for you that you'll surely love." Regina got up and led him in her study.

"Wow...you have more rooms than I have ever seen.",Henry mumbled and Regina smiled. "Daniel and I moved in when we were expecting you. We wanted to have a huge house with lots of children and a dog.",Regina answered and Henry smiled. "Can we still have a dog?",he asked with a cheeky grin. She chuckled and bent down. "You have to keep that a secret but at the moment I'm trying to get a little golden retriever puppy.",Regina said and he looked at her surprised and than happy. "Cool!",he said and Regina straightened again. She walked over to a bookshelf and searched for a book.

"You have to promise me that you will treat this very good and watch out for it, okay?",she said when she held an old book in her hand. He nodded. "Whose is it?",he asked and took it carefully. "My father's. These are poems he wrote. I thought you would like it but it's the only thing I have left from him so..." "I'll protect it with my life.",Henry said and Regina smiled. "If you would just keep an eye on it I would already be happy.",Regina said and Henry smiled. "Thank you, Regi-M-mom...",Henry stuttered and Regina kneeled down in front of him. "You don't have to call me that yet if you don't feel comfortable with it. It's fine to me. You know me just for a few hours.",she said and he nodded.

"I wanted to. You are my mom. And you were nicer than everyone else in my whole life.",he answered and she hugged him. "You wouldn't had this bad life if I hadn't told my mother about my pregnancy... I just had wished that she would love you like Daniel and I do... but well... she always was a bitch...",Regina told him and he smiled. "You said a bad word.",he said and she chuckled. "That I did. And what should we do about this?" "Nothing, we should eat ice cream.",he said and she scooped him up and threw him over her shoulder. He squealed and laughed when Regina started carrying him out of the study.

"We don't have ice but what about we buy a few tomorrow?",Regina asked and carried him upstairs to his new room. She sat him down. "That would be cool.",Henry said and the door opened. Daniel was sitting in another wheelchair and smiled at them. "Welcome to your room. I thought you would like a good view over the town but if you want you can check out the other room too.",Daniel said and Henry quickly walked over to the window and looked out. He gasped. "Wow. This town is _huge_!",he said and looked to his parents. Regina had walked to Daniel and her hands were placed on Daniel's shoulders.

They were exactly like the parents he had dreamed of when he was in an abusive foster home. "Tomorrow we'll buy a lot new things for you.",Regina said and Henry smiled. He looked around. "It's more than what I'm used to.",Henry said. "Look in the wardrobe.",Daniel said and Henry quickly walked over. He opened it and gasped. A huge teddy was sitting in it and a small pajama. He took both and looked at Daniel in wonder. "For me?" Both adults nodded chuckling and Henry started to cry. They came over to him and pulled him in a loving hug. "We love you and you won't have to crave for anything anymore. You are home now."

He nodded and snuggled closer. "Can you tuck me in?",he asked and looked up to them. "Nothing more than that.",Regina said and picked him up again. She swirled him around before they came to a stop in front of the bathroom door. "Brush your teeth and change. I'll come back in a few minutes, okay?",Regina asked and he nodded. He bolted into the bathroom and Regina left with Daniel to get ready for the bed too. "It's amazing, isn't it?",Daniel asked when Regina helped him in his new shorts. She nodded. "This morning I believed that I would loose both my children and now... now I have two.",Regina answered and slipped in her pajama.

"I'll be back soon.",Regina said and Daniel nodded. "Love you.",he said and she grinned. "I know and after I tucked Henry in I'll show you how much I love you back.",Regina answered and winked before she left the room. She walked back to Henry's room. Henry waited for Regina on his bed and smiled when she entered. She pulled the blanket back and he slipped under them. She covered him and smoothed out the wrinkles in the blanket. She cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, my little prince.",she whispered and smiled lovingly. "Could you read a story to me?",he asked and Regina nodded. She took her father's book and opened it. "What kind of story?",she asked. "A fairytale.",Henry mumbled and Regina chuckled.

She read a fairytale her father had written and watched Henry closely. She took a picture of Henry's cute face. She softly got up and laid the book on the nightstand next to the bed and turned off the light. She took a last glance at him before she quietly closed the door and walked over to Emma's room. This time she knocked. "Come in.",Emma said and Regina opened the door. "You can stay up but please be quiet. Henry needs the sleep and you surely too.",Regina said and Emma nodded. She was laying half on top of Ruby and Regina smiled at that. "Have a good night, sweethearts." "Night, Gina.",Emma answered. "Night, Auntie.",Ruby said and Regina closed the door again.

She walked to her bedroom. What no one had seen was the shadow on the other side of the street which was watching the actions in the house. The shadow just shook it's head disgusted and walked away. It needed to make a plan.

**TBC...?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Americans, please tell me why you have to have the Super bowl from 12am to 4am German time? And that on a monday morning when school is starting? You are insane:D **

Regina's sleep got disturbed much too early for her liking. Regina looked at the clock and groaned. It was just 3am. The reason why she woke up was Henry. He was trying to muffle his cries and laid down next to the bed. "Henry.",Regina said softly. "Get in here." Henry looked up shocked but obeyed. Regina pulled him between her and Daniel and draped her blanket over him. Daniel was still out cold. "What's up, Henry?",Regina whispered and stroked his cheek. "I...I had a nightmare...",Henry answered and Regina pulled him against her and just held him. "Do you wanna talk about it?",Regina asked and kissed his head.

"I...I dreamed that someone would take me from here...",Henry answered and started crying again. "But nobody will. I will fight everyone off who wants to take you away from me. No one will take _my _children away from me. I promise you that.",Regina whispered and cupped his cheeks. Henry locked eyes with Regina. "Really?",he asked and Regina nodded. "I'm your mother, Henry, and a mother protects her children.",she answered and wiped his tears away. "And now go back to sleep, honey. It will be exhausting later." He nodded and snuggled closer to her. She felt how his breathing evened out and he was peacefully sleeping.

Daniel and Regina woke up 6 hours later. "What's the time?",Daniel muttered when he felt a hand in his own. "I don't know. I can't move.",Regina answered and Daniel opened his eyes and looked to the side. Henry was laying half on top of Regina. His head on her chest and his arms tightly wrapped around her torso. "When did he join us?",Daniel asked surprised and Regina shifted a bit so that she laid more comfortable. "Something around 3. He had a nightmare and was crying. He wanted to sleep on the ground first but I took him in the bed.",Regina answered and Daniel smiled.

"Wait. Let me take a picture.",Daniel said and reached for his phone. He turned back. Regina had turned on her side and now was running her fingers through Henry's short hair while her other hand held his tiny waist. Daniel took a picture of them and directly made it to his screen. Henry started to stir in Regina's arms. "Hello, buddy.",Daniel said and Henry opened his eyes. He looked up surprised and than smiled. "Mom.",he breathed out and snuggled closer to her. Regina looked to Daniel with a grin. Daniel pouted. "I wish someone would greet me that happy.",he said and Henry turned around. He hugged Daniel and sighed contently.

Regina snuggled close to them and together they held Henry. "Will you show me how I have to shave my beard when I'm older?",Henry asked Daniel who chuckled. "I can do that. But we still have much time.",Daniel said and Henry nodded happily. "Do you have a Playstation or something like that?",Henry asked Daniel who nodded. "Yes, but it's an older one. Not the new kind. Why?",he answered. "We could play together. I mean... as long as you can't walk we can still spent time together.",Henry answered and Regina chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Very smooth. That's definitely your father's gene.",Regina said and felt Daniel's hand tickling her.

"S-stop!",Regina said giggling and Daniel smirked. "I would like that very much, Henry.",he than answered and saw Henry's bright smile. "We have to get up, guys.",Regina said and got up. Luckily both had dressed again after their love making. Henry sat up and sighed. "Really?",Henry asked pouting and Regina pulled him towards her and tickled him. He squealed and squirmed underneath her hands. Daniel laughed loudly until he couldn't breath anymore. Regina stopped shortly afterwards and smiled down at him.

"Get up, honey.",she said and he sighed but got up. "Dress, we'll go to Granny's.",she said and stroked his cheek and he bolted off. She turned to Daniel who smiled at her lovingly. "I love you, Regina.",he said and Regina crawled back on the bed and kissed him passionately. "We have to make us ready too.",she whispered against his lips but still stole another kiss. "You are the one who is slowing us down.",he answered and chuckled. She kissed him a last time and than got off the bed. She quickly showered and than dressed for the day. Daniel was already finished and waited with Henry for Regina at the door. Ruby and Emma were at school because it was a school day.

"Sorry. The shower got cold suddenly.",Regina said when she came down. "It's alright.",Daniel said and they left the house and drove to the diner. When they entered they just heard a loud squeal and suddenly Henry was lifted up. Henry fought against the grip. "Let me go! Please! Don't hurt me!",he said and suddenly he was sat down again. He gripped Regina's hand and hid a bit behind her. "It's alright, Henry. This is Granny. My adoptive Mom.",Regina said and kneeled down to him. "She has this attitude but she is one of the kindest person in the whole world." He looked to Granny doubting who smiled at him softly.

"I'm sorry, young man. I just saw you once. Directly after your birth...",Granny told him and he looked at her surprised. "Really? Why didn't you saved me?",he asked her and she sighed. "Your grandmother... she got me arrested so I couldn't get you in time...",Granny told him and he looked to Regina who nodded saddened. "Come on, honey. Let's eat something." "I can have anything I want?",he asked and Regina nodded chuckling. They walked to a booth and sat down before they ordered their food.

On the other side of the town a brunette woman was watching Emma and Ruby from a hiding spot. It was Cora. "Oh my dear daughter, how often do I have to tell you that Love is weakness?",she mumbled and shook her head disappointed. "You'll see it soon enough." She looked at the picture of her daughter which was clutched tightly in her hand. Her revenge was probably the only thing which had kept her sane. Anyway, she had to focus on her plan. She would take Emma hostage so that she had some leverage over Regina. So she waited.

Regina's phone rung and she picked it up annoyed. "Mills.",she said. "Sorry to disturb you this early in the morning, Mayor Mills but we have bad news.",Sheriff Graham said. Regina sighed. "Okay... what happened?" "Your mother... she escaped from prison.",he said and Regina froze. "When?",she just asked. "A few days ago.",Graham answered. "And you just thought that keeping it for you is good?",Regina snapped. "I just heard of it today, Mayor Mills.",he answered and Regina sighed. "I'm sorry. Thank you. Could you do me a favor?" "Sure, what do you need me to do?",he asked. "Get Emma from school. If I know her correctly she'll go after her or Daniel.",Regina asked. "Alright. I'm directly getting her.",he answered and they hung up.

"Who is after whom?",Henry asked and Regina sighed. "My mother... she is probably around here.",she answered and Daniel gasped. "I asked Graham to pick up Emma. Better save than sorry." Daniel nodded. "Do you think she knows that he is back?",Daniel asked and Regina nodded. "I think she knows more than we want her to... I need to tell Granny.",she answered and got up. "What did grandmother do beside of ripping me away from you?",Henry asked Daniel. "She hit me with her car with the intent that I die... but our family always was tough and luckily you inherited the same gene.",Daniel told him and Henry smiled slightly.

"Will she hurt us?",Henry asked and Daniel shook his head. "Regina and I will do everything in our power to protect you and your sister. Cora destroyed our lives once, we won't let it happen a second time.",Daniel assured him and took his hand. He squeezed it softly and Henry sighed. "Bad luck is following me around like I don't know what...",Henry said and Daniel shook his head. "Emma uses to say the same thing but it's wrong. Everyone has tough times but they also end and everything gets alright again. Look at your mother. She fought so long for getting adopt by Granny and she did it. She is her adoptive daughter now. And you know why? Because she is a tough woman. A woman who never gives up because she has people to rely on. And you have that too. I hope you know."

Henry nodded and stood up. He walked over to Daniel and hugged him. "Thank you,...Da-dad.",Henry said and suddenly heard Daniel sniffing. "God. Why are you two always crying?",Henry asked cheekily and felt Daniel's chuckle. "When you are older you'll get it, Henry. But what I want to ask you is... would you mind buying things on another day? With Cora in town it's just too dangerous.",Daniel answered and Henry shrugged. "I'm happy to finally be with you. Things like clothes aren't so important to me.",he answered and looked up again. Regina had came back to them and smiled lovingly at him.

"We'll finish eating and than go home, if this is alright with you?",she asked and sat down. Henry nodded. "I'm fine with it. I'm hungry though.",he said and Regina laughed. "The more time I spent with you the more I see your father's genes." "I hope you just see the good ones.",he answered and Regina chuckled. "Yes. Your father has not many bad traits. And the ones he has are acceptable.",she told him. They finished eating and went back home where Emma was waiting with Ruby and Graham. "Why the hell did you sent the Sheriff after me?",Emma asked slightly angry. "My mother escaped prison.",Regina answered and Emma paled. She knew exactly what that meant. "Fuck..." "Indeed.",Regina said sighing.

"I hope you understand that Graham will stay with you for the next few days until the deputies found my mother." "It's no problem. It's nice that you directly looked out for me... sorry that I was such a jerk." "It's alright. Maybe I should have told him to be nice and gently.",Regina answered and Emma chuckled. "It was just a bit strange to leave school in a police car.",Emma answered and Regina nodded. They tried to occupy themselves while they waited for the deputies to find Cora.

**TBC...?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Last chapter!**

Regina was pacing up and down. She was nervous and angry. How the hell did her mother escape from prison? Henry and Daniel were sitting in front of the TV and playing on the Playstation. At least Henry was carefree. Regina ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Emma stood in the doorframe and watched her. "She won't harm us.",Emma said and Regina looked surprised towards her. "You don't know her like I do. She is a cruel woman..." "What did she do to you?",Emma asked and Regina looked down.

_Flashback_

_Regina stood in the kitchen and watched the water boiling in the pot. Soon the pasta would be ready and she could show her mother proudly that she could cook without help from others. So when the alarm went off she took the pot carefully from the stove and tried to walk over to the sink. Her mother entered the kitchen. "What the hell do you think are you doing?",Cora shouted at her and she flinched. She stumbled and the pot toppled on the ground directly in front of Cora's feet. "You idiot!",Cora snapped and grabbed Regina's hair._

_"Mommy! I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Mommy. Please... I'll be good... I'll be good.",Regina whimpered. Cora dragged her towards the basement. "Please not the basement. I'll be good, Mommy!",Regina said and Cora stopped. She hit Regina hard in the face who directly stopped talking. Cora dragged her down the stairs towards some ropes. She tied Regina and looped the ropes around hooks which held Regina much too high. "You'll stay here for a few hours until you know how to behave." "But...but I wanted to make you pasta...",Regina said sobbing and felt another slap.  
_

_"Enough! I don't want to listen to you any longer!",Cora screamed and turned away. "Think about what you've done." She walked to the door and turned off the light before she left the room and let the door bang shut. Regina cried for a long time. "Daddy! Daddy! Help me! Daddy, please!",she shouted. She knew that her father was there because she had heard a car pulling up and someone opening the front door. Regina gave up after a few hours and just hung there._

_She was found by Daniel two days later standing in her urine. Her mother had left her in the basement without food or water and no chance to go on the toilet. He had carried the underweight and trembling girl out of there and towards his home where his parents took care of her and nursed her back to health._

_End Flashback_

"Did the police took you from Cora?",Emma asked shocked and Regina shook her head. "No. I was allowed to spent a few weeks with Daniel and his parents before I had to go back home. The hell I was in... it's what I wouldn't wish upon anyone.",Regina told her and sighed. "I'm sorry... my foster parents weren't even _that_ bad to me.",Emma told her and Regina shrugged. "Someone needs to find her and bring her back to prison...",Regina said quietly and Emma nodded. They joined the boys in the living room and just watched them.

Cora was furious. Why the hell did Graham have to pick up Emma when she had planned everything. She crept around Regina's house and finally saw them in the living room. She gritted her teeth. Regina sat on the couch with Emma snuggled in her arms while the bastard child and her pathetic fiancé were cheering about something. Enough was enough. She needed to teach Regina a lesson. She crept around the house and finally found a door to enter. She pulled the gun she had stolen from one of the prison guards and entered the house.

She walked to the living room and smiled evilly. This was the last time Regina would be happy.

"Hello, Regina.",she said and they all turned around startled. "M-mother...",Regina stuttered and Cora chuckled. "Still the same pathetic excuse of woman...",she said and walked around. She stopped at the picture of Regina and Daniel under the mistletoe. "Oh, I remember this day. You two were soooo happy. So happy that you even forgot to invite me to the Christmas party." "You tried to kill my baby.",Regina growled and Cora turned back to her. "I should have done it. He doesn't even looks like you, Regina. He is just a normal ugly boy.",Cora answered and looked at Henry whose eyes watered.

"Well, it's not my fault that you are just blind and can't see true beauty.",Regina said and pulled Henry against her. "He is the most beautiful little boy on the world and my son. Just because you are an unfit mother doesn't mean that I have to be one too." Henry looked up to her amazed. "You really think so?",Henry asked her and Regina nodded. "No little boy could be more beautiful than you. At least not in my, Daniel's or I even think Emma's eyes.",Regina answered and Emma nodded. "Enough!",Cora shouted and lifted the gun a bit.

Regina pulled both children behind her. "You are insane, mother!",Regina hissed. "And you are a fool. How long do you think will they stick to you? When they hear of your past? When they hear what you did!",Cora shouted. "They know about my past with you!",she answered. "They know about the sex?",Cora asked with a cruel smirk on her face. "You mean the rape? The rape you dragged me through every single night when you thought I was bad! No I didn't tell them that because it meant nothing to me! Why telling something like that if I don't care about it?",Regina answered. She lied about not caring for it but she needed her mother off guard.

Daniel's eyes widened. He looked to Regina who shot him a warning glance. Cora's smile had vanished and she lifted her weapon. She pointed it at Daniel and sighed. "It didn't have to come this far, Regina...",she said sighing and pulled the trigger. Regina just jumped between the bullet and Daniel and gasped when it hit her. She collapsed on the ground and Henry directly rushed over to her. "Mom?",he asked scared and shook her. "Mom? Don't leave me, please!",he started sobbing and pulled her against him. Cora shook her head. "I told her... she is a fool... Love is weakness.",she said but hadn't noticed Emma creeping up behind her and stabbing her in the neck.

"It's no weakness. It's strength.",Emma hissed and pushed Cora on the ground where she quickly bled to death. "We need an ambulance.",she said and quickly dialed 911.

**1 year later...**

It was exactly one year since Cora had died and Regina knew that finally no one could destroy her happiness. Everything was great by now. Henry would turn 12 in a few weeks and was finally her and Daniel's son legally again. Daniel could walk again. Emma and Ruby were still together and getting good grades in school. Emma and Henry finally felt home. Regina smiled slightly. She made the decisions now. No one was there who could torture her or her beloved ones. It was like she would live her happily ever after. But she still felt obliged to visit her mother's grave once a month like she visited her father's grave every Wednesday. Even if Cora was insane and cruel she was still the woman who had given birth to her.

Emma had a hard time after she had killed Cora but she came around a few months ago with the help of Archie Hopper who was also Daniel's best friend. Today Regina's next stop was the animal shelter. She had promised Henry that they would have a dog soon and she was determined to keep this promise. She entered the animal shelter and walked towards David. He had taken over the shelter a few weeks ago after he graduated. "Hello, David. How are you?",Regina asked with a smile and David smiled back. "I'm doing great. And you?",he asked and led her to the back where the animals where kept. "Not so bad either. I'm happy when I can take the little mister with me.",she answered and David chuckled.

"Here he is.",David said and opened the cage of a golden retriever. "Hey, pup.",Regina greeted the little puppy which was running to her. He knew her pretty well by now after she had raised him with a bottle because his mother had died and there hadn't been another pregnant dog. She picked him up and nuzzled his nose with hers. "Ready to go, huh?",she asked and he barked happily. She chuckled and held him against her chest. "Thank you, David." "No problem, Mayor Mills. You are doing us a huge favor in return.",he answered and Regina nodded. She wished him a good day and left with the puppy in her arms.

She drove home where Daniel kept Emma and Henry entertained until she would arrive. So when she entered the house the two kids were sitting in front of the TV watching an action movie. "I'm home!",Regina called and they both lifted their hands for a small wave. "Well if I'm that uninteresting than I surely can claim this present." Both directly turned around to look at Regina. They wanted to know what kind of present Regina had bought. She had bought them a lot over the months and it was mostly things which they always wanted but never got.

"A puppy!",Henry squealed and ran towards her. "Thank you, Mom.",Henry said and hugged her before he took the puppy and ran back to Emma. Daniel joined Regina and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. "You did it.",he chuckled and kissed her neck. "Yep. I hope they'll find a name for him otherwise we'll have to call him dog.",Regina said with a grin and Daniel chuckled. "Sure. I love you, beautiful." "Love you too.",Regina whispered and kissed him.

Emma and Henry looked up. They smiled at the sight of the couple kissing. It was all they wanted. Parents who loved each other and them. Parents who would do everything to make a child happy and would never beat them. Parents who would end their lives as orphans and made them to real family members. And they found it. They found it in Regina and Daniel. The two people who would sacrifice everything to make them happy. Yes, they had their tough moments too but everyone has this. Every good family was arguing but they also were making up. They were a good family.

They weren't orphans anymore.

**The end!**

**Sorry if this is rushed but the ideas are all used and I'm a bit ill. Concentrating isn't one of my traits right now. :)**


End file.
